Chocolate Frogs Wizards Cards
by ladon3
Summary: More wizard trading cards from the ign boards


#1 Fred and George Weasley.   
  
These twin masters of mayhem established a magical confection empire with such classic treats as Ton Tongue Toffee and Canary Cremes.   
  
In 2038, they lost everything when a package of their Ever Flatulent Jelly Beans was found at the scene of an oil refinery explosion. They were found to be in violation of the Muggle Protection Act and fined 1,000,000 galleons effectively ruining their business.   
  
Weasley Brothers shipping clerk Draco Malfoy was suspected of playing a role in the incident but no charges were filed against him for lack of evidence.   
  
Undaunted by this setback, the Weasley brothers started from scratch as Pheonix Enterprises and have reestablished themselves as the leaders in prank confections.   
  
  
#3 Neville Longbottom   
  
Order of Demeter First Class   
Nobel Laureate in Medicine   
#4 on FBI's Ten Most Wanted List   
  
Neville Longbottom is Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts and has been the foremost experimental Herbologist of the last half century.   
  
His first notable achievement came in 2020 when he successfully bred a strain of Mute Mandrakes, making this important magical herb much safer to handle.   
  
In 2021, he created Croaking Cacao Beans, the exclusive ingredient that gives each Chocolate Frog its distinctive voice.   
  
He then turned his attention to muggle herbs and plants, looking for ways to supplement or improve wizarding's herbological tableau. In 2026, he published his seminal work on the natural healing magic of aloe. In 2028, he introduced his hybrid Bubotuber-Orange. The juice of this plant, while not a commercial success, was an important part of Ginny Potter's (see Collector's Card #2) research on the cure for the common cold.   
  
By far his most controversial work was the development of Puffersbane. This fast growing fungus was designed specificly to attack and kill the muggle tobacco weed, which is precisely what it did when Longbottom released it into the world in 2036. Reaction to this public service was mixed. The international Muggle community praised him for eliminating the world's biggest health threat and awarded him one of its highest honors. The government of the United States, however took a dimmer view and has a longstanding warrant for his arrest.   
  
Professor Longbottom and his wife Persephone live a quiet life in Hogsmeade. In addition to teaching at Hogwarts, the Professor is actively involved in 'The Farm,' a sanctuary for unemployed house elves and homeless magical creatures.   
  
  
#7 Rubeus Hagrid   
  
Order of Merlin 2nd Class   
  
This gentle giant came into his own rather late in life. As a boy, he was expelled from Hogwarts on false charges. He stayed on as Groundskeeper and because of his hard work and friendly nature, he earned the affection and respect of nearly all who knew him.   
  
Hagrid introduced Harry Potter to the world of magic and his own legacy as a wizard. If Albus Dumbledore was a father figure for young Harry, then Rubeus Hagrid was certainly the big brother that Harry never had.   
  
Hagrid played a crucial role in rapprochement between giants and wizards. His several hazardous missions to the giants were the key to the alliance they formed with the Order of the Pheonix during the Days of Sorrow.   
  
After the Great War, Hagrid enrolled in Headmistress McGonnagal's experimental 'Hogwarts Extension for Adult Magical Education.' At age 73, he became the oldest wizard to ever earn his OWLs.   
  
Professor Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. He is credited with discovering the means to tame a dragon. Professor Hagrid's first tame dragon, Norbert Jr., lives with him on the Hogwarts grounds. The two other dragons he has tamed, Puffy and Firecracker, are on extended loan to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. No other wizard has been able to duplicate Hagrid's success with dragons.   
  
  
#12 J. K. Rowling   
  
Order of Clio First Class   
Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom   
  
J. K. Rowling had a stellar career at Hogwarts, earning nine NEWTs and starring as the Ravenclaw Keeper for five years. She still holds the Hogwart's record for not allowing a goal in eighteen consecutive matches.   
  
Everyone expected great things from Rowling and she was offered a position in the Ministry's Muggle Research Division immediately upon graduation. She resigned in protest after only two years when the Ministry failed to take aggressive steps to protect Muggles during the Death Eaters' Reign of Terror.   
  
Rowling faded from the public eye for several years before writing her extraordinary seven volume biography of Harry Potter's early life. Her controversial decision to publish these volumes in the Muggle world laid the groundwork for closer relations between Wizards and Muggles and Rowling is considered a heroine in both communities.   
  
  
#14 Ron Weasley   
  
Order of Merlin First Class   
Order of the Pheonix   
Knight of Fawkes   
  
Ron Weasley comes from one of the most accomplished Wizarding families in Europe. He is the sixth son of the revered Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. His siblings include Dragon Rider Charley Weasley, preeminent Potions Mistress Ginny Potter, and confections tycoons George and Fred Weasley.   
  
After graduating from Hogwarts with respectable marks, Ron won a spot on the Chudley Canons as a second line chaser. Though he only played for three years and he never made the starting line, he was a member of the Canons' only championship season.   
  
After retiring from Quiddich, Ron settled down. He married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Hermione Granger and went to work for his brothers George and Fred. He proved to be a genius at marketing and is credited with helping Weasley Brothers to really take hold as a global brand.   
  
His days of happiness were short lived. Early in the Days of Sorrow, minions of Voldemort murdered his brother Percy. Ron answered the call to justice and joined his best friend Harry Potter in founding the Knights of Fawkes.   
  
The Knights of Fawkes, a secret order of auror-crusaders were the only hope for countering the resurgent Death Eaters. Ron won many great victories for the Knights including the capture of Voldemort lieutenant Lucius Malfoy. Ron's testimony at the Malfoy trial was crucial to the court's decision to sieze all the Malfoy family holdings.   
  
Ron's greatest moment came at the historic battle in which Harry Potter finally vanquished Voldemort. Ron single-handedly held eight Death Eaters at bay while Harry and Voldemort dueled. Had even one of those evil wizards gotten through to aid his master, the balance of power would have turned against Harry. Ron still suffers lingering effects of the Torqueo curses that were cast against him that day.   
  
Ron Weasley currently lives in Godric's Hollow with his second wife, Padma Patil-Weasley, and his two sons from his first marriage.   
  
  
#17 Lavender Brown   
  
Order of Delphi   
Order of the Pheonix   
Order of the British Empire   
  
Dame Lavender Brown is a very rare witch indeed. She is a certified seer whose skill with the crystal ball is unequaled in western history.   
  
In 2029, Lavender warned King William of Britain about a plot against the royal family. His Majesty was dubious about this warning but when her visions came to pass and his family was protected, he awarded her the OBE. This was an important event in forging closer relations between wizards and muggles.   
  
Lavender's skill with the infinite orb was essential to the success of the Knights of Fawkes during the Days of Sorrow. Her predictions turned the tide of many battles and it was Lavender who devined the location of the Dark Lord's lair in 2037.   
  
Lavender is spending her golden years as a consultant to the Psychic Friends Network, teaching basic divination skills to muggle sensitives. She needs the money to keep her boyfriend, samtheman11, in butterbeer and quiddich tickets.   
  
  
#18 Colin Creevy   
  
Colin Creevy never succeeded as a wizard. After failing to earn a single OWL during his five years at Hogwarts, he dropped out and enrolled in a muggle school to learn a trade. He became a web designer and invented the means by which wizard photographs can be converted into something muggles could use called 'streaming video.'   
  
Colin combined his skill in web design with his love for photography and quiddich and his admiration for Harry Potter. His underground web site brought highlights of the Quiddich World Cup to a small corner of the muggle world as early as 2006. The children and young adults who followed this site in the early years were among those who would be world leaders when wizards and muggles established formal relations in 2030.   
  
  
#21 Viktor Krum   
  
Order of Merlin First Class   
Knight of Transvaal   
Triwizard Tournament Competitor   
  
Viktor Krum played an important role in forging closer relations between all wizarding schools. After graduating from Durmstrang, he became his alma mater's Quiddich coach. With the support of his Headmaster, Severus Snape, he established the International Magical Academies Quiddich Association. Within three years, every school of wizarding in the world was participating in the annual Academic Quiddich World Championship.   
  
During the Days of Sorrow, Viktor was a member of the controversial Knights of Transvaal, a group of mostly Durmstrang trained wizards. They had the mind that one fights fire with fire and were infamous for employing dark magic in their crusade against the Death Eaters. The other two major secret societies, the Knights of Fawkes and the Knights of the Southern Cross, were reluctant to work with them but nobody can deny their bravery and great contributions to the defeat of the Death Eaters.   
  
After the Great War, Viktor took up the cause of magical creature advocacy. He currently lives in Eugene, Oregon and works closely with Hermione Granger Weasley who insists that their relationship is strictly platonic.   



End file.
